


Lighthouse and Other Drabbles

by Kaatosade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatosade/pseuds/Kaatosade
Summary: A pile of random Law/Luffy drabbles, that is what this is.





	1. Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get a grip of writing and English again, so I'm starting a collection for my short lawlu stuff. Totally random stuff and the drabbles won't have anything to do with each other (other than being all short and lawlu).
> 
> I look forward to continuing my longer projects as soon as I feel a bit better about it, but meanwhile I hope you like these. There's still not enough this pairing in the world!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Punk Hazard arc)
> 
> _He still had been feeling like he was fumbling, lost in darkness._

Law had been polishing his plan for years. He had spent countless hours thinking about things such as what he needed to do in order to get the title of a Warlord, and how exactly he was going to get his hands on the information he needed after that. He had been mapping out everything that could possibly go wrong – that was what he thought, at least – and drafting some emergency exits in his mind in case of some unexpected situations.

A well planned thing might be considered half done, but he still had been feeling like he was fumbling, lost in darkness. This was something he needed to do, but was this also something he really wanted to do, and was this _everything_ there was to it?

Wrecking that great plan of Law’s was something Luffy managed to do as fast as blinking his eyes a couple of times.

Law had had fallback plans for things like natural disasters and Caesar’s scheming, but he hadn’t been able to even imagine anything as ludicrous as a crazy captain, who had been missing for two years, suddenly appearing on the island which couldn’t be found by following any Log Pose. Bringing some Marines in tow, to add insult to injury.

Forced to improvise, Law found himself blindly fumbling towards Luffy; like Luffy was some kind of a lighthouse, guiding lost ships back to the safe course. He realized it was an absurd metaphor, but at least Luffy was light and inspirational enough to play the part. Proposing the alliance, Law was pretty sure he knew how a moth felt like as it was flying into a flame.

He had spent so much time getting the title of a Warlord, and then one random meeting and an alliance borne because of it put him back to the Government’s wanted list in a second.

Still, following the light, he didn’t feel quite as lost anymore.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dressrosa arc)
> 
> _You just didn't go through Sea Stone, no matter how much you wanted to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm totally out of practice after some quite trying and tiring months. But it feels nice to publish something again. Thank you for comments and kudos. :)

Luffy was squeezing the bars of the window in Colosseum, trying to somehow bend them by the power of his will and create an opening big enough for him, but only ended up slithering down the wall as a feeble mass of rubber. You just didn't go through Sea Stone, no matter how much you wanted to.

Doflamingo had thrown Law down, right in front of the Colosseum and Luffy, shooting him who knows how many times. _Laughing._ Every time Luffy thought of it, he just had to try bending the bars once again, just out of pure rage and desperation, despite knowing it wasn't going to do him any good.

Luffy had been aware of Law both hating and fearing Doflamingo, but he hadn't paid enough attention to it. Law was really strong, smart and cool, so Luffy supposed he had been kind of expecting Law to fend for himself no matter what. And so he had been occupying himself by playing a gladiator at Colosseum, even though the plan said he really should be doing something else.

Here Luffy was now, captured like Law, who had been taken somewhere else by Doflamingo. Who knew what Doflamingo was going to do to Law. Sensing that Law was still alive was cold comfort for Luffy, as he wasn't able to get out and go to save him.

The bars refused to budge even though he was using all of his Sea-Stone-weakened pitiful strength to wrench them.

He couldn't not think how Law had been looking as those bullets had hit his side one after another, their force making him roll around on the ground. Luffy thought that it would have been much less painful, if Doflamingo had shot _him_ instead of Law; now it felt like every single hit had gone through his own heart.

Still, despite losing, and despite all of that pain, Law had also looked defiant. That had been... _'Wow'_ was the only word that crossed Luffy's mind. So cool. As he had been standing there and pondering what do do, it occurred to him that he actually had an awful lot of feelings for Law, and there was more to them than just friendship or cooperation or admiration.

Luffy needed to find another way out of this place. It had been terribly stupid of Doflamingo to hurt Law; it had just made Luffy mad.

He was going to save Law, and perhaps Law would realize liking him back.


	3. Figuratively Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Right after Punk Hazard arc)
> 
> _"What are you expecting me to do? Let your captain take care of my heart or something like that?"_

Luffy's crew accepted their captain's decision to form the alliance, accompanied by various degrees of reluctance. In principle them being suspicious was a good thing; it meant that the crew was watching out for threats for their captain, who was a somewhat gullible idiot. However, it very soon started annoying Law as it felt like there was a sceptical glare drilling holes into his back all the time.

When they were all sitting by the table in order to speak of the next phase of their plan, and that whiny long-nose started complaining about Law withholding information, he finally snapped.

"The reason for me not telling you the details before this was you being so busy throwing the party," Law said.

"Easy for you to _say_ that. I don't trust you!"

"Yeah, I'm aware. Do you happen to have any excellent ideas about how to fix it, or is complaining all you can do?"

That shut the long-nose up, but the expressions of the rest of the crew told Law that they were sharing his distrust. The only one who wasn't eyeing Law suspiciously was Luffy – who seemed to have nodded off even though he wasn't snoring.

The atmosphere wasn't very favourable, even though it was understandable. "What are you expecting me to do? Let your captain take care of my heart or something like that?"

"That's not a bad idea," Nami said.

Luffy suddenly perked up. "Yeah, I'd be cool with that, Traffy."

All right then. Law had really wished he could stop doing this. He had just gotten his heart back and felt it beating in his chest, too... but if this was the thing that got the Straw Hats concentrating on the real threat instead of him, it would probably be worth the discomfort. He took a deep breath and braced himself, about to press his hand against his chest.

Luffy's hand was stretching over the table, grabbing Law's wrist before he had time to do anything. "No, that's not what I mean!"

"What is it then, Straw Hat?" Law's heart was suddenly beating faster. Luffy looked him straight in the eye, and ignoring eight other curious pairs of eyes was a very easy thing to do.

"Not lite- lit- literally speaking," Luffy said. "That other thing."

"Figuratively?" Robin offered.

"Yeah, that's the word!"

"You want to take care of my heart, figuratively speaking?" Law repeated, incredulous.

"Yeah, 'cause I like you. Isn't that what it means?"

Law didn't know how to tell them that his heart had already been Luffy's for the last two years, figuratively speaking.


	4. First Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dressrosa arc)
> 
> _He had been keeping an eye on them from the beginning of their alliance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something from Zoro's PoV for a change, so here it is.

The first one to notice the spark between Luffy and their alliance captain was Zoro. He had been keeping an eye on them from the beginning of their alliance.

It wasn't so easy to be sure when it came to Luffy, what with him treating everyone with such natural kindness; him wrapping his arm around Law's shouders didn't necessarily mean that there was more to it than that. But on the other hand, Law allowing such a thing, despite looking uneasy... that was something to think about. What was more, it seemed to Zoro that Luffy was trying to impress Law somehow. Thus, he had been watching them.

His hunch had turned into certainty in the middle of the chaos of Dressrosa, as he had found Luffy hanging from the flag pole, Law dangling between his legs. That episode had told it all; how Luffy was trying to touch Law as much as possible – without even being aware of this yet, probably. Regarding Law, it had to be terrifying for any Devil's Fruit user to charge towards a fight against a strong enemy, with some Sea Stone bracelets adorning their wrists. But Law didn't seem to worry much, instead he was just mildly annoyed because of Luffy's antics. Law had to trust Luffy a whole lot, if he was ready to go with him despite the handcuffs.

There was no way that cooperation was all there was to it.

Later, in Kyros's house, Law demanded he got to take care of all of Luffy's injuries, despite being in even worse shape himself. And when Law finally slumped onto the one and only bed in the room, side by side with Luffy, Zoro was the only one who wasn't surprised by it.


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Random timeline after Punk Hazard arc)
> 
> _"I missed you so much."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this sudden craving for random romantic stuff, so this just kind of happened.

Law lost his air, as Luffy crashed against his chest, having catapulted himself from the deck of _the Sunny_. He took a step backwards, managing to keep them on their feet; and soon he also was capable of gasping for breath, even though Luffy wrapped his arms around him so tightly it prevented him from taking very deep breaths.

"Hello to you, too," he murmured, hugging Luffy back.

"I missed you so much." Luffy was rubbing his cheek against Law's shirt.

Law made an ambiguous noise, just enjoying the feel of Luffy's body pressed against his. Taking different routes was necessary sometimes, but he was always glad when they met each other again.

"How about you?" Luffy asked.

"... I guess."

Luffy pulled back a bit, so that he could look at Law, hurt. "You're not sure?"

Law realized sounding like he didn't care. He pulled Luffy tight against him again, stroking his nape while trying to think quickly.

"That wasn't what I meant. It's just that... this is new."

Luffy hummed questioningly.

"All the people I've missed in my life before this are dead, and I guess I've gotten used to that." Law felt like biting his tongue, because he had dragged their happy reunion to such a gloomy track right in the beginning, but there was no helping it. Everyone he had cared about enough to miss them, was dead. His family. Corazon. Missing them was painful, because he knew he wasn't going to meet them ever again. He tried not to think about it as much as he could.

"Your crew –"

"Yeah," Law interrupted. "I'm sure I would have missed them on Punk Hazard, had I allowed myself to think about it. But I had other things in my mind." Like preparing himself to die.

Luffy didn't say anything to that, but suddenly Law's ribs were almost creaking as the embrace got tighter still.

"It's just a very different feeling when it's you," he managed, even though speaking with so little air was a bit difficult. "Because I know I'm going to meet you again, quite soon, even." Not painful. Almost pleasant waiting, although a bit lonely at times. Perhaps that was missing, too, but _so_ different that using the same word felt absurd.

"Mm."

"Anyway, it feels good to see you again," Law said.

It felt like Luffy was content with that.


End file.
